Part of the Family
by Darkfire75
Summary: FranceCanadaEngland. Matthew wasn’t sure when it began, but he was sure he didn’t want it to stop.


_**Author's note:**__ L-LOL...so uh, while RPing on facebook a few nights ago, a threesome started with France/Canada/England and, well, I decided to write a fic using the RP ^^; Let's see here...this is pure, hardcore, smut with no real plot other than sex, sex, and more sex because, hey, these guys are hot and they rarely hang out together and I NEEDED to write this. Plus, the RP was wicked sexy~_

_Basically, it started off with France --/ Canada \-- England, and then escalated to France --/ Canada --/ England, and finally to England --/ France \-- Canada. Yeah. Lots of fun :D I was almost blushing by the end of it because I've never written a threesome fic before, but I've read other 3some fics and my confidence was boosted, so yeah. =3= WRITTEN FOR MY FRANCE AND CANADA :hearts:_

_Um...enjoy?_

***

Matthew wasn't sure when it began, but he was sure he didn't want it to stop.

Although, when he thought back on it, it _could_ have started with the fact that Francis had been hitting on him the day before, which made Arthur furious. Arthur never admitted he was jealous, but Matthew knew. And then one thing led to another, somehow the playful banter his 'parents' indulged in turned on him and he found himself being asked if he wanted to participate in one other their…activities. Naturally, he was scared.

Francis _and_ Arthur asking him to join them? Why him? Why not Alfred, or someone they cared more about? But Arthur surprised him by saying that they _did_ love him and cared about him and if he was uncomfortable with it, he didn't have to do anything. Matthew decided to take a chance.

Francis had started to touch him from one angle, while Arthur very tentatively kissed him from the front. It was a whole new sensation and one he wasn't sure he liked or not. But then they were interrupted and they had had to postpone it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Matthew wished they didn't have to go any further. It was his first time and he was letting the two nations that raised him deflower him.

And yet this is how he found himself the day after. Arthur had brought it up, Francis had agreed, and then they had both looked at Matthew to see if it was all right and he had said yes. Now he found himself sandwiched between them both and loving the rare attention.

Francis' hand was stroking him through his pants and Arthur was rutting against him from the front, kissing him and murmuring things of encouragement. Matthew mewled when Arthur's hand joined Francis' and he felt himself growing harder. And then he heard Arthur growl at Francis, to move towards the bed, and they did.

The Frenchman climbed on first and let Matthew lay in his lap. Then Arthur hovered over Matthew and kissed his lips gently. They were a tangle of bodies on the bed, but Matthew didn't mind; not if he could continue to be worshipped like this. He turned his head and began to kiss Francis' neck, which in turn made Arthur lean forward to lick at the shell of his ear. The hands on his growing erection did not help with his discomfort. Francis continued to stroke him and he swore he could almost see stars.

Arthur licked down his neck, murmuring a "Good lad", and Matthew groaned as he sucked on the other's neck. The Englishman worked at peeling off Matthew's shirt and kisses at the exposed shoulder. "You're so warm," he mumbled.

Francis was working on taking Matthew out of his pants, stroking his aching member like a pro. Matthew made a keening sound and let his hand travel up and down Arthur's chest. Then it landed on Arthur's crotch, which made him groan appreciatively.

"You…naughty boy," Arthur smirked and moved his hips forward while licking down Matthew's chest.

Matthew pouted. "Well…considering the situation, t-that's good, right?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, it's very good."

The Frenchman behind Matthew smiled and rubbed at the front of his boxers. "He of course gets it from Papa, _oui_?"

"He doesn't _only_ get it from you, you prat." He let his hand move where Francis' was and began to stroke Matthew as well.

As Matthew moaned, he sent a meaningful, almost pleading look towards Arthur. He let his hand caress him, and Arthur, realizing what he wanted, let him undress him. Once he was shirtless, Arthur watched as Matthew touched him, marveling at his lean and somewhat scarred body.

Francis chuckled lightly and began to rub harder, pressing his body against Matthew's back and slowly beginning to rock his hips against him. Matthew tossed his head back as he moaned again and soon Francis was inside of him. Arthur watched with hungry eyes and let his hand pump Matthew's erection harder. Francis was rocking against Matthew from behind and moaning, even as he leaned forward to kiss at Arthur's neck.

The Brit whimpered and asked him to be gentle with Matthew as he stole a kiss, but Francis merely smiled and winked. Matthew was begging softly by this point, bucking his hips into Arthur's skillful hand. Francis chuckled and grinned down at the Canadian. "Please what, petit one?" he asked.

"Nn…I…I don't…ah!" He tried to hide his face from the embarrassment, but that stopped as soon as he felt Arthur move down his body and suddenly engulf him into his warm mouth. Matthew's eyes widened and he tensed up, reaching out to grab Arthur's hair. "AAAAAAHN! OH-OH GOD!" He threw his head back, which only encouraged the other two to continue.

Arthur bobbed his head up and down, licking him gently. Matthew's hands tightened on his hair and tugged him closer, his hips bucking forward into the hot mouth. He used a pillow by his head to muffle his yells.

Francis smirked lightly and pulled away from Matthew, quickly taking his own pants and shirt off before pressing his hard member up against Matthew's ass. He began to grind against him. "Does it feel good, Mathieu?" he purred against his ear.

"Y-Yes! Aaah!" he replied, tossing his head from side to side. He ground his hips up into Arthur's waiting mouth, looking through hazy eyes as his 'father' sucked him off. He felt Francis moving against him from behind and felt the pleasure mounting, a white hot feeling that erupted deep within. He wasn't sure what to do; wasn't sure if he should feel like this but it _felt so fucking good oh my god_.

Arthur pulled back to suck on the cockhead, smirking slightly. "You can cum, Matthew," he mumbled, nuzzling the other's inner thigh and gently nipping there.

"If it feels good, do not hold yourself back, Mathieu," Francis cooed, sliding his hands up and around Matthew's chest. He began to pinch and squeeze his nipples teasingly.

"Hnnn…AH…AHHHHHN!!" Matthew buried his face into the pillow, feeling something release out of him, feeling that white hot pleasure engulf his entire being, making him shake and tense. He cracked open an eye to see the aftermath, and saw Arthur licking his lips and looking very satisfied. The tears came before he could stop them and he started to cry silently.

Arthur paused, a look of deep concern on his face and he scrunched up his eyebrows. "Matthew, are you all right?" He touched his face gently, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Matthew blushed and smiled at him fondly. "Ah, y-yes, I'm more than all right, Arthur. That was…that was just…wow."

Arthur returned the smile with his own. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Francis smiled lightly down at Matthew as he calmed his grinding and slid his hand upward to the Canadian's hair and pet it. "It felt good, _non_~?"

Matthew nodded and blushed even more. "Um…wh-what should I do now?"

"Well," Arthur began, "I could use a little…help." He looked down at the tent forming in his pants.

Francis brushed his hard member against Matthew's ass. "As could I, petit one~"

Arthur sent a glare at the Frenchman. "You were nearly shagging him, Francis. I think I deserve some more attention after giving him what he so desperately wanted."

The Canadian looked at them both with wide eyes before nodding. "I-I guess I could…uh, do the same thing you did to me, Arthur, to you…and Francis…umm…" Embarrassed, he hides is face into the pillow while mumbling something.

"Ah…I would prefer if you kept your delectable mouth above the belt, Matthew," Arthur smirked. "What I really want…" He leaned forward and whispered in his ear "…is for you to shag me."

Realizing what Arthur wanted from the other nation, Francis smirked lightly. He slowly ran his hands over Matthew's nipples. "What do you say, Mathieu~? Papa thinks mon cher is very night and tight. You might think so as well."

Matthew moved the pillow away looking horrified at Arthur. "Y-You want me t-to…f-fuck you?" he gasped. "But, I haven't…! And I…!" He was so confused, unsure why Arthur was asking such a thing from him.

"That's fine. I'll help you," he chuckled. He cast a look at Francis. "_We'll_ help you. You don't have to worry about hurting me, luv." With that said, he leaned back on the bed and spread his legs.

Matthew swallowed his fear and broke away from Francis gently, crawling atop Arthur and kissing him on the lips tentatively. One hand stroked the Englishman's chest while the other went to his hair, fisting it lightly. Arthur kissed back eagerly and moaned softly. He saw Francis over Matthew's shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Slipping his tongue inside Arthur's mouth, Matthew felt around for the Brit's tongue, finding it and battling with it. His hand brushed a nipple and he blindly took it between his two fingers, pinching and twisting it. "A-Aaah…" Arthur moaned and tossed his head back, breaking the kiss. "Good boy, M-Matthew…just like that…yes…" His expression changed suddenly as he noticed Francis just watching them. "Francis, why aren't you doing anything?" he growled. "You're part of this too, you frog."

Francis chuckled lightly at Arthur's actions. Reaching behind him towards the nightstand, he opened the drawer grabbed a small tube and pulled it out. He opened it, squeezing some of the contents out onto his fingers and coaxed them. Setting the tube down on the bed, he slowly made his way towards Matthew's ass and quickly slide a finger in while smirking. "Since Mathieu is taking care of _mon cher_, I will help myself, _non_?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Taking what you want, that's just like you." Then he smirked. "I lay claim to your arse after this."

Matthew's hand snapped up from kissing Arthur's neck and he yelped, looking back at Francis. "I-I guess…" Still a little frazzled, he went back to biting lightly at the junction where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Mmm," Arthur moaned appreciatively.

Licking his lips as his finger continued to probe Matthew's behind, he decided to add a second finger. Then he leaned down to kiss at the boy's back. "Mm~ So soft, Mathieu…"

Matthew squirmed, unsure if he liked the weird, stinging feeling. He continued to play with Arthur's nipples, taking one in his mouth and moving it around experimentally. Slowly, his hand crept down the other's body and massages his crotch again.

"Aaaaaah…!" He groaned and bucked his hips. "All this bloody teasing…"

"Have I not said he gets it from Papa?" Francis interjected, driving his fingers into Matthew deeper. "It is but to bring out the need from others, _non_?"

The Canadian moaned as he felt the fingers moving inside. It did feel weird, and painful, but strangely good at the same time. "Francis, I-I'm about to move down," he said softly. He shimmied down Arthur's body until his head was level with his still clothed crotch. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out the throbbing erection.

Arthur groaned and spread his legs more. "That's a good lad…"

Francis had moved back to allow room for Matthew to move down, though he kept his fingers inside. Deciding it was time, he inserted a third finger. Matthew winced and made a desperate whimper. His hand pumped Arthur slowly before he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the pre-cum on the head, remembering what Arthur had done for him.

"O-Oooh…" The Englishman clenched his hands into the bed sheets and tossed his head from side to side. "M-More…!" Hearing his plea, Matthew took a little bit past the head into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue around happily. "M-M-Maaaaaaatthew," Arthur cried, bucking his hips more. "…_ohfuckyes_…" Matthew gagged a little from the bucking, but held strong, taking more into his warm mouth. He sucked harshly and started bobbing his head up and down. Arching up off the bed as Matthew took more in, his toes curled and uncurled as he felt the pleasure mounting. "O-Oh God…"

Francis licked his lips and sighed pleasantly. "Oh, _mon cher's_ singing always sends pleasure down my body…" He slowly withdrew his fingers from Matthew's ass and placed his hands on the other's hips, pressing the tip of his member against the hole and smirked down the back of the Canadian's head. "Try to relax, petit one." Slowly, he pushed in.

Matthew gasped around Arthur's cock, screaming and grunting and still trying to suck him off. It hurt a lot; much more than what he had initially expected. He released Arthur to let out a stream of curses and groans. "A-AGH…MM…F-Francis…!!"

"Haah~…Relax, Mathieu," Francis replied. He groaned softly and dragged his hand up to Matthew's head to pet the blonde hair gently, trying not to screw him senseless.

Growing impatient, Arthur glared up at Matthew. "Oi, you're not finished here yet." Matthew attempted to relax and took him into his mouth once again, moaning around the cock and bobbing his head faster and faster. "That's right…good boy," Arthur breathed as he groaned and fisted his hands into Matthew's hair. His body tensed and he knew he was on the brink.

"Always impatient, _mon Anglais_," Francis laughed. He slowly began to pull out before pushing back in all the way. He continued to move in and out of Matthew at a slow pace for the boy as light moans left his lips, his hand tightening on the Canadian's hip.

Matthew made a strange mewling sound as he sucked Arthur and deep-throated him. Arthur's eyes shot open. "F-Fuuuuuuuck…!" He let out a loud moaning cry as he came, spilling himself to Matthew's mouth. His body arched up off the bed as the orgasm passed.

Hearing Arthur yell in pleasure made his body shiver and he couldn't help but start fucking Matthew faster and harder. He moaned loudly as he pounded into the Canadian. "Ahh~! So tight, Mathieu!"

Matthew arched his back, grunting and moaning as Francis picked up the pace. He felt him suddenly hit something inside him and he saw stars. "AAH! OHGOD! F-FRANCIS!" he cried. His screams were muffled when Arthur leaned forward to kiss him. He groaned and kissed him back, moving his tongue with the other's.

Continuing to thrust, Francis leaned down to plant a gentle kiss to the other's neck. He licked, sucked, and nipped there, feeling his climax about to erupt. "M-Mathieu~…Pa…Papa is…!" He thrust deep inside Matthew, spilling inside of him.

Being filled felt weird, Matthew realized as he pulled away from Arthur and groaned. But he wasn't completely against it. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Arthur smirked as he licked his lips. He looked over at Francis and leaned past Matthew to kiss him as well. "Would you like to be filled too, frog?"

Francis chuckled and licked his lips from where Arthur kissed him and smiled. "You still want more, _mon cher_?" he asked as he slowly pulled out of Matthew.

"Heh. You know me better than anyone, don't you?" he grinned back. Matthew had moved off to the side after Francis had pulled out of him. He watched the two older nations with a dull blush on his cheeks.

The Frenchman leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs and smirking at Arthur, inviting him. "Then come to me, _mon Anglais_~"

Arthur returned the smirk with his own, crawling towards him and straddling him, leaning down to kiss at Francis' neck. He noticed Matthew watching and reached his hand out to him to pull him closer. "Why don't you help him get harder again, Matthew?" he mumbled. "I will…deal with the rest." He licked his lips before moving behind Francis.

"A-Ah…okay…" Unsure of what to do, Matthew hesitated, and then leaned up to kiss Francis lightly, lingering there before moving over to his ear where he nibbled and licked. "I-Is this okay?" he whispered softly.

Arthur had begun to lick at the base of Francis' neck, which had the Frenchman moaning and leaning back against him. "You're doing brilliantly, Matthew," Arthur replied, reaching his hands around to pinch Francis' nipples. "And you, frog? How are you faring?"

Francis sighed pleasantly and tilted his head back, reaching a hand up to place behind Arthur's head. "Mmm…I am wonderful, _mon cher_," he said.

"Hn…good." Arthur pinched the nipples harder and bit down on the other's neck. Matthew had leaned forward to join in and began suckling the Frenchman's neck.

"Ahh~! _Oui, mon cher_!" Francis slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head back more, allowing the other two better access.

Arthur's hand drifted down the other's chest, stroking his abs before moving down to take the base of Francis' cock in his palm. "We're going to make you so hard, you'll be _begging_ for release, Francis," he purred huskily. His hand started to pump him and Francis groaned.

Matthew suddenly remembered something Alfred had told him once, about what a girl had done to him. He'd said it had felt good. Deciding he was going to try it on Francis, he grabbed the older nation's hand in with his own and brought it to his mouth, taking the thumb inside and sucking gently. Francis opened his eyes slightly to look over at Matthew, his boy, and he shivered, feeling his cock throb painfully. "_Mon Dieu_…"

The Canadian heard his approval and licked at the thumb with his tongue, making a pattern on the pad before lightly scraping it with his teeth. Arthur smiled. "He's learning, Francis," he cooed, rubbing Francis' cockhead with his thumb roughly. "Aren't you proud of him?"

"Ah…_O-Oui_...Very good, Mathieu," he whimpered, slowing rocking his hips in time with Arthur's pumping. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he let out a moan.

Popping the thumb out of his mouth, Matthew moved one of his hands down, rubbing Francis' thigh and moving inward to massage his balls. Arthur watched with hungry eyes and smirked when he felt the cock in his hand grow harder. "You're enjoying yourself quite a bit, yes?" he murmured in Francis' ear.

"Mmm…_oui_…I have…" He let out a tiny moan, raising his hand to Matthew's head and running his hands through his golden hair as his hips continued to rock. "…nnf…talented lovers." Matthew blushed at the compliment, never expecting to be included as a lover by Francis of all people. He smiled up at him and turned his head, kissing the palm of Francis' hand as he continued to fondle his balls. His other hand moved forwards and brushed over the other's pert nipples.

"Hn…" Arthur squeezed the base of Francis' cock, stopping any orgasm he might have had right then. "I think it's time I had my fun with you."

Francis bit his bottom lip and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head around so that he could see Arthur. "Do not tease me, _mon cher_," he growled.

"Why not? You seem to enjoy teasing everyone else," he snapped and shifted behind him. "Matthew, could you stop now? I'm going to fuck him and then I'm going to need you to continue touching him, is that all right?"

"A-Ah, okay," Matthew replied and stopped, backing off to wait and watch.

"Good boy," Arthur cooed. "Now, Francis, on your knees."

Francis let out a small frustrated sigh but allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. "_Oui, oui, mon Angleterre_," he chuckled. Dropping his hands in front of him, he leaned over and turned his head to the side, staring back at Arthur with darkened blue eyes and licked his lips. "Do not make me wait, Arthur…"

The Briton rolled his eyes. "Do shut up." He brought a finger up to his mouth and sucked on the digit for a few minutes before stroking over Francis' entrance, teasing him. Then he pushed it inside and began to stroke. "I need to prepare you a bit first."

Francis closed his eyes and slowly let his head drop. "Ahhh…H-Hurry up then…"

"Surely you can wait a few more minutes?" He pushed a second finger inside and began to scissor him. He turned and noticed Matthew off to the side, watching and letting his hand hover over his hardened cock. "Matthew, why don't you move under him?" he smirked. Matthew jumped at being addressed, eyes wide and face flushed crimson. "Suck him off," Arthur continued, voice dripping to a purr. "I'm sure he'd enjoy it. Wouldn't you, Francis?"

"A-Ah…_o-oui_," he said softly. "Come and take care of Papa, Mathieu~" He licked his lips and opened his eyes as he raised his head up, moving his arms slightly to give Matthew room to come under him.

"O-Okay then," Matthew mumbled, feeling unbelievably nervous. He approached the two, shimmying under Francis and licking at the tip of his throbbing cock.

Arthur smiled cruelly and inserted a third finger deep inside, stretching the other man.

"Haah!" Francis thrust forward, unable to stop himself as Arthur probed inside and Matthew used his tongue on his erection. "_O-Oui_! Yes! Again, Mathieu!" Matthew complied and licked it again, taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it.

Arthur suddenly removed his fingers and grabbed Francis' hips. He pumped his own cock, slicking it with his pre-cum before pressing up against his lover's ass. "All right," he said. "Brace yourself." He pushed forward, wincing as his cock pushed inside.

"Ahh! _M-Mon cher_…" Francis felt his insides burning, but it was a familiar burn and one he didn't mind entirely. He moaned as he pushed back against Arthur, wanting that English cock to fill him completely. "_S'il vous plait, mon Anglais_~!" he begged as he leaned his head down to Matthew's member and lightly licked it.

"M-Mmmm…!" Matthew moaned around Francis' cock, taking it in deeper and bobbing his head as best he could while sucking harshly.

Arthur pushed in more until he was balls deep and relished in the warm heat enveloping him. Then he began to move. "Mmf…Fuck, you're always so bloody hot," he said huskily. He leaned down to nip at the other's shoulder blade. "You just make me want to pound you harder, Francis."

Crying as Arthur began to move in and out of him, he pushed back to meet his thrusts. He could feel his cock sliding inside Matthew's mouth and made him moan even louder against Matthew's cock. He thrust forward, deep into the boy's mouth, as he sucked him and let his moans muffle and vibrate against Matthew's cock.

"Oh…Francis…God!" Arthur screamed as he felt himself reaching his peak. His hips were moving faster and faster against his lover's. "M-Matthew, keep up what you're doing…I'm…nearly there…" Matthew's shout of pleasure could barely be heard with the cock deep in his throat. Despite the gagging, he sucked harder, adhering to Arthur's request. "G-Good…lad…" Arthur moaned before hitting Francis' prostate.

Had a Canadian cock not been in his mouth, Francis' cry of pleasure would have echoed around the room. Dipping his head down lower, he took Matthew's erection deeper into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

"That's it, Francis," Arthur sighed pleasantly. "Cum for me. Cum for Matthew." He leaned down to lick at the shell of Francis' ear before thrusting his hips again. "Aaaah…"

Matthew felt the familiar tingling his belly reach its high point and before he could even try to stop it, it erupted and he saw a flash of white, followed by the intense shuddering as his body climaxed. His cries were muffled by Francis' cock as he spilled his seed inside his mouth. Feeling spent and tired but determined to finish, he continued to suck Francis off.

Swallowing what Matthew had given him, Francis sucked on the wilting member a little more, milking him. He raised his head up, letting Matthew's cock slide out of his mouth so that his moans could be heard. "Aaah! _A-Angleterre_!" And with that, he thrust forward into Matthew's throat and came with a loud and prolonged groan.

"There's a good man," Arthur cooed gently before wincing and feeling his own orgasm about to hit. His thrusts sped up as he pounded the Frenchman manically, finally arching his back and spilling inside him. He fell forward onto Francis' back, kissing at the base of his neck.

Matthew was still sucking out the last of Francis' cum and had let it slide out with a pop only to let out a "OOF" as both Francis and Arthur collapsed on top of him. Quickly realizing he needed to move off of Francis so as not to crush Matthew, Arthur climbed to Matthew's other side and wrapped an arm around his waist, spooning against him.

Francis gathered enough energy to sit up slightly and moved closer to the other two, laying down and smiling at them. "_Je t'aime_, Mathieu…Arthur…"

"I love you too," Matthew mumbled, cuddling closer to them both, enclosed in their warmth, spent and content. "Both of you."

Arthur smiled into Matthew's neck and reached his hand over to twine his fingers with Francis'. "Love you too, frog," he purred. "Mmm, and you too, dearest Matthew." He lightly kissed the Canadian on his neck.

They remained like that the entire night and into the morning, and didn't even hear the car pull up in the driveway or the front door open. The door to the bedroom was opened and there was a long pause before a stream of colorful curse words rang out followed by, "GODDAMMIT, WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS?! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO IT IN MY BED?!"

* * *

_And in case it WASN'T obvious, the person at the end is Alfred 8D_

_(lolsuckstobehim)_


End file.
